toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinker Taylor
'Tinker Taylor '''is a crocodile NPC Toon. She lives and works in The Windjammer Workshop in the Donald's Dock playground. Tinker Taylor is an important NPC, giving a three-part ToonTask rewarding the ability to use ToonTools. After the ToonTask line is complete, she also sells ToonTools to the player for use. Appearance Tinker Taylor is a small teal Crocodile with aviation goggles on her head. She wears brown leather boots and gloves, with a green blouse and white shorts. Her shop is a large workshop containing two unfinished boats, various tools lying around (be careful not to step on them!) and a large fire hose in the back. Players can interact with the fire hose to be pushed back 4 Squares, with no effect on their Laff. Occasionally, players will also see Tinker Taylor speak in techno-babble to herself. ToonTask ToonTool Training 1 When the player visits Tinker Taylor, she explains how ToonTools work, and explains that they can be used more than once per battle, subject to a long 9 Turn cooldown. She then sends the player off to collect random items to assemble their first Tool. * Visit Sam Sealion at Sam's Flotsam and Jetsam ** Recover 4 Metal Boxes from Level 4+ Cogs in Donald's Dock (High) * Return to Sam Sealion * Return to Tinker Taylor ** Recover 4 Miniscule Gears from Micromanagers (Guaranteed) * Return to Tinker Taylor ** Deliver either of the following to Tinker Taylor: *** 5 Squirt Guns *** 5 Anvils * Return to Tinker Taylor Quotes ToonTask "Technobabble" Regular Technobabble * Cog Aperture stress test, 1-22. Load-bearing capacity tripled with sufficient curvature of the exo-spinal membrane. * Deconstructed Silly Particles do not make for a good Gag accelerant. Shame. We'll have to start over. * Did I forget to adjust for the Dinglefoot factor on my last test? Hmm. * Hmm. I need to reverse the polarity of the multiphasic resistance manipulator. * I can improve polymorphic capacity with reinforcements that make the material ablation, ablution and abrasion resistant. * Interesting. The force and deformation vectors have a non-linear regression somehow... I could double on the elasticity tensor to improve oscillation centripetal force. * Is the armature on the last box Cobblefoot-compensated? * I've clamped the manifold parameters to… CY base and LG orbifold… Hilbert inclusive. * Paw-lysilicate dum-dum capacitors! That's just what I need! * That's not right. Let's run a diagnostic on the third-order microfilament collector to equalize entropy. * The lensing effect is more pronounced under null conditions... I have to rerun some tests now. Project FOUNDER Technobabble * All this talk about creating a new timeline. They do realize that multiple timelines can coexist simultaneously in the same spatial confines? What then, do I have to work with another Tinker Taylor beside me? Preposterous. * If Surlee did find a way to pause time at periodic intervals, there is a tiny chance the intervals may overlap creating an after-image... Pah, oh well. * If time progresses in many infinitely small but noticeable pauses, and you lengthen the pauses, technically the pauses are negligible yet noticeable. Which means our current timeline is highly unstable... * Perhaps it may be plausible for a multiverse to exist simultaneously by overlapping many similar realities. And since time is broken, it is perfectly conceivable to have at least two realities exist in the same ground state... Misc * My next invention will let you sail a sailboat without needing any wind. What's that? It's already been invented? * Oh, don't worry, making ToonTools and Gear are hobbies of mine. I'd do it for free! * Tinker Taylor, solderer and shy, at your service! Trivia * Her name and one of her miscellaneous quotes is a pun on the 1974 British spy novel ''Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy by John le Carré. * Occasionally, she goes into technobabble. ** Once the player begins Project FOUNDER ToonTasks however, her technobabble becomes more specific to changing the flow of time. * She is the first major Crocodile NPC to be unveiled in the game, helping players with a multitude of ToonTasks. Category:Crocodiles Category:NPC Category:Toons Category:Playground Category:Donald's Dock